Pikachu Asha
Pikachu Satoshiego | obraz = thumb | jajko debiut = | wykluty = | debiut = [[EP001|''Pokémon,wybieram cię!]] | złapany w = | miejsce złapania = | płeć = Samiec | zdolność = Static | wymiana = | trener przed wymianą = | wymiana za = | wypuszczony = | lokalizacja = Razem z Ashem | ewolucja = Ten Pokémon nigdy nie ewoluował. | gatunek = Pikachu }} '''Pikachu' (jap. サトシのピカチュウ Pikachu Satoshiego) – to starter Asha Ketchuma, którego otrzymał na dziesiąte urodziny od profesora Oaka. Jest wyjątkowy, ponieważ żaden inny Pikachu nie jest tak potężny, co szybko zauważa Zespół R. Pokonał nawet legendarnego Pokémona. Historia W pierwszym odcinku, [[EP001|''Pokémon, wybieram cię!]], Ash zaspał. Kiedy miał udać się do laboratorium Profesora Oaka w celu uzyskania pierwszego Pokémona. Kiedy przybył spóźniony do laboratorium, trzy dostępne startery Pokémon, Bulbasaur, Charmander i Squirtle, zostały już odebrane przez innych Trenerów, którzy przybyli wcześniej. Widząc, że Ash był rozczarowany, Profesor Oak dał mu Pikachu, który nie brał do gustu nowego Trenera. Nie chciał wchodzić do Poké Balla, a gdy Ashowi nie udało się złapać dzikiego Pokémona, wyśmiał go. Jednak pod koniec odcinka Ash zdobył zaufanie Pikachu, chroniąc go przed atakiem przez stado Spearowów i zaniósł go do Centrum Pokémon. Pikachu i Ash szybko stali się nierozłączni. W odcinku [[EP039|''Pożegnanie Pikachu]], Ash dał Pikachu zgodę na pozostanie w lesie wypełnionym Pikachu, ale Pikachu postanowił wrócić do Asha. thumb|250px|left|Pierwsze spotkanie Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Pikachu jako gatunek nie jest szczególnie potężny, ale Pikachu Asha jest anomalią. W odcinku ''Spotkanie w Marmorii'' pokonał Brocka i Onixa. W odcinku ''Elektrowstrząs, ostateczna rozgrywka'', Pikachu walczył z Raichu Porucznika Surge'a i przegrał. Podczas pobytu w szpitalu, nie chciał ewoluować. W drugiej bitwie, Pikachu pokonał Raichu, używając swojej przełożonej prędkości. To samo stało się w odcinku ''Pikachu i Goliat'', gdzie Pikachu potwierdził swoją decyzję o zmianie. W odcinku ''Ostry dyżur Pokémon'', Meowth zauważył, że moc Pikachu znacznie przekracza jego poziom ewolucyjny. Pikachu Asha pokonał również bardzo silnych przeciwników jak Dragonite'a czy Metagrossa. Pomógł wygrać niezliczone bitwy w salach i w ligach. Jednak czasami, Pikachu okazuje się słaby i kruchy, szczególnie w walkach w salach, gdzie został stosunkowo łatwo pokonany przez swojego przeciwnika, na przykład został obezwładniony przez Raichu Surge'a, Sabrinę i jej Kadabrę, Blaine'a i Magmara, Bugsy'ego i Scythera, Whitney i Miltank, Roarka i Rampardosa, Fantinę i jej Drifblim i Cressa i Panpoura. Przegrał dwa razy z Servinem Tripa. thumb|250px|Poké Ball o znaku błyskawicy przechowywał Pikachu u profesora Oaka Pikachu jest niezwykle lojalny wobec Asha, a jednocześnie nie zawsze od razu zdobywa zaufanie do obcych, jest generalnie przyjazny dla ludzi i Pokémonów. Działał jako opiekun i starszy brat Togepi Misty. W przeciwieństwie do jego natury nieufni, Pikachu polubił Misty bardzo wcześnie w serii. Pikachu miał także wyjątki do tej reguły. W odcinku ''Zbuntowany Pikachu'', Pikachu był kontrolowany przez Butcha i Cassidy i był nieposłuszny wobec Asha. W sadze Hoenn, Pikachu został opętany przez Czerwoną Kulę i kontrolowany przez Groudona, prawie powodując katastrofę. Kilkakrotnie Pikachu opracował "elektryczną grypę", zmuszając go do przeładowania energii. W tych przypadkach, Pikachu czasami zaatakował przyjaciół, w tym Asha. We wszystkich tych przypadkach, Pikachu nie chciał nikogo celowo skrzywdzić. Od pierwszego spotkania Asha z Zespołem R w odcinku ''Ostry dyżur Pokémon'', Pikachu pokonywał Jessie, Jamesa i Meowtha. W całej serii, trio próbowało ukraść go dla szefa. Próbowali setki razy, ale im się to nie udawało. Nadal próbują. thumb|250px|left|Ash i Pikachu Jak pokazano w kilku odcinkach, Pikachu ma szczególny sentyment do ketchupu. Również niszczy swoim Piorunem rower głównej bohaterki na początku każdej serii, która następnie podróżuje z Ashem do końca serii. To stało się z Misty, May i Dawn, ale nie z Iris. Pikachu stał się drugim nielegendarnym Pokémonem, który pokonał legendarnego Pokémona. Pierwszy był Charizard, który pokonał Brandona i Regice'a. Pikachu jest głównym bohaterem kilku filmów krótkometrażowych, które skupiają się tylko na Pokémonach Asha i innych. Widziano go, gdy pomógł Delibirdowi zebrać brakujące prezenty, pomógł zbudować Bałwana Snorlaxa, pomógł postawić choinkę i pomógł pogodzić dziecko Kangaskhana z jego rodzicem. Pikachu jest również jedynym Pokémonem Asha, który towarzyszył mu w przyjeździe do regionu Hoenn i Unova (nie do Sinnoh, ponieważ Ash przybył również z Aipom). Do schwytania Pachirisu Dawn, Pikachu był jedynym Pokémonem Elektrycznym w posiadaniu głównego bohatera. Nawet przy wysokim poziomie energii elektrycznej, Pikachu nie przestał uczyć się nowych ataków. Dowiedziawszy się, że Roxanne, Liderka Sali w Rustboro używa kamiennego rodzaju, Ash i Pikachu rozpoczęli naukę Stalowego Ogona. Po ciężkim treningu, Pikachu w końcu opanował go do perfekcji i użył go, by pokonać Nosepassa Roxanne i zdobyć pierwszą odznakę z Hoenn dla Asha. Stalowy Ogon pozwolił także Pikachu pokonać wielu potężnych przeciwników. W odcinku ''Jajeczna przygoda May'', podczas walki z Zespołem R, Ash kazał Pikachu użyć Szybkiego Ataku. Ku zaskoczeniu Asha i jego przyjaciół, Szybki Atak przekształcił się w Elektro Akcję. Od tego czasu Elektro Akcja stała się jednym z popisowych ruchów Pikachu. W Hoenn, Pikachu nauczył się surfingu. W Sinnoh, Ash posługiwał się nim podczas Konkursu Pokémon Ping Pong. W Sinnoh, Pikachu pokonał Onixa Roarka w rewanżu w Oreburgh. Pikachu walczył ponownie w sali Pastoria, gdzie został użyty przeciwko Gyaradosowi i pokonał go Elektro Akcją. Potem walczył na chwilę z Floatzel. W odcinku [[EP571|''Z tarczą czy na tarczy?]], Pikachu przegrał z Drifblimem Fantiny. thumb|250px|left|Pikachu aktywuje swoją zdolność Następną wielką bitwą Pikachu (po bitwie z Fantiną) była walka przeciwko Paulowi w odcinku [[EP601|''Ewolucja strategii]]. Najpierw udał się do walki z Magmortarem, jednak gdy zaatakował Szybkim Atakiem, został spalony przez zdolność Magmortara i Pikachu został odwołany. Później sparaliżował Ursaringa Paula Statycznością. Kiedy Ursaring aktywował swoją zdolność, Pikachu został pokonany i wrzucony do jeziora. Później, w odcinku [[EP634|''Flint wkracza do akcji!]], Pikachu walczył z Infernapem Flinta, ale został pokonany po długiej walce. W odcinku ''Ósmy cud Sinnoh!, Pikachu walczył przeciwko Electivire'owi Volknera i wygrał. Został jednak pokonany przez Luxraya. W Konwaliowej Konferencji, Ash używał Pikachu w walce przeciwko Paulowi w odcinku [[EP655|''Rozpracujmy przeciwnika!]]. Był on używany przeciwko Aggronowi, gdzie umieścił dobrą walkę, lecz został zamieniony z Infernapem. Pikachu był używany również w kontynuacji walki z Paulem w odcinku [[EP656|''Prawdziwa rywalizacja!]]. Walczył z Froslass Paula, gdzie miał pewne problemy na początku, ale na końcu udało mu się wyzdrowieć i pokonać Froslass potężną Elektro Akcją. To dało Pikachu pierwsze zwycięstwo nad Pokémonem Paula. W odcinku [[EP657|''Odwilż między rywalami!]], walczył z Electivirem, ale miał kłopoty z powodu jego zdolności, a wkrótce został pokonany przez Łamacz Murów. W odcinku [[EP658|''Półfinałowa przeszkoda!]], Pikachu był ostatnim Pokémonem wybranym przez Asha do walki z Tobiasem w półfinale. Mimo że Ash stracił pięć Pokémonów, Pikachu ze wszelkich starań starał się pokonać Latiosa Tobiasa, lecz przegrał. thumb|250px|Ash i PikachuW odcinku [[EP661|''W cieniu Zekroma!]], Pikachu spotkał Zekroma i stracił zdolność do używania Elektrycznych ataków. Ash zauważył to, gdy Pikachu przegrał z Tripem i jego Snivy. W odcinku [[EP662|''Nadchodzą Iris i Axew!]], odzyskał zdolność do używania elektrycznych ruchów i był używany w walce, która doprowadziła do zdobycia Pidove. W odcinku [[EP665|''Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy!]], Ash używał Pikachu w walce w Sali Striaton przeciwko Cressowi i jego Panpourowi. Choć się starał, Pikachu nie był tak szybki jak Panpour i został pokonany. W odcinku [[EP670|''Starcie rywali w Klubie Bitew!]], wygrał z Tranquillem Tripa, który pokonał wcześniej Oshawotta i Tepiga. Następnie walczył ponownie ze Snivy, który ewoluował w Servine'a. Jednak, mimo że nie jest ubezwłasnowolniony, został ponownie pokonany. W odcinku [[EP673|''Minccino-czyścioszek!]], Ash używał Pikachu w walce z Biancą i jej Pignite'em. Mimo że miał pewne problemy na początku, Pikachu był w stanie wyzdrowieć i pokonać Pignite'a potężną Elektro Akcją. W odcinku [[EP680|''Taniec z Ducklettami!]], trio Ducklettów zdobyło czapkę Asha i okulary Sandile'a. Jeden Ducklett rzucił parasolkę na Pikachu, który używał Elektrowstrząsu. Pikachu nie czuł się dobrze ze względu na energię elektryczną. Podczas gdy trio walczyło z Sandile'em, Pikachu dołączył do walki. Kiedy Ducklett trafił go, Pikachu zaczął wydawanie energii elektrycznej i stworzył Elektro Kulę i pokonał trio Ducklettów. Później walczył przeciwko Sandile'owi. Nawet kiedy Sandile przekształcił się w Krokoroka, Pikachu użył Elektro Kuli i go pokonał. thumb|250px|left|Pikachu bierze udział w PokazachAsh używał Pikachu w jego trzeciej walce w sali przeciwko Burghowi w odcinku [[EP685|''Bitwa w imię miłości do Pokémonów robaków!]]. Pikachu walczył z Leavanny Burgha i po ciężkiej bitwie, Pikachu był w stanie wygrać kombinacją Stalowego Ogona i Elektro Kuli. Ash używane Pikachu w ostatniej rundzie w bitwie Klubu w odcinku [[EP704|''Finał Klubowych Bitew: Narodziny Bohatera!]] przeciwko Iris. Pikachu walczył z Excadrillem Iris. Pikachu ciężko się z nim walczyło, bo Excadrill jest częścią typu ziemnego i elektryczne ataki Pikachu nie byłyby skuteczne. Ostatecznie, Excadrill pokonał Pikachu, a Iris wygrała turniej. W odcinku [[EP712|''Spektakl w sali Nimbasy!]], Ash używał Pikachu w jego bitwie w Sali z Elesą. Walczył z jej potężną Emolgą, która mimo że znała Przyciąganie, przegrała. Później, Pikachu walczył z Tynamo, która zna potężną Akcję. Jednak Pikachu był w stanie pokonać Tynamo, wygrywając dla Asha Odznakę Pioruna. W odcinku [[EP730|''Niezwykła bitwa w przestworzach!]], Ash używał Pikachu przeciwko Skyli po tym jak Tranquill została odwołana. Udało mu się pokonać Unfezanta, ale przegrał ze Swanną. W odcinku [[EP746|''Koncertowe starcie w Virbank! (część 2)]], Ash wybrał Pikachu jako ostatniego Pokémona w jego walce w siłowni z Roxie i jej najsilniejszym Garbodorem. Udało mu się go pokonać i zdobyć dla Asha ostatnią odznakę. Ash postanowił użyć Pikachu we wstępnej rundzie Ligi Unovy przeciwko Tripowi i jego Serperiorowi. Pomimo perfekcyjnego wykonania każdego ze swoich ruchów, Serperior mógł z łatwością uniknąć każdego z nich i zaatakować Pikachu potężnym Ogonem Smoka. Następnie przeciwnik kontynuował walkę Kulą Energii i gradem Ogonów Smoka, po czym owinął Pikachu. Z wielkim wysiłkiem, Pikachu wystrzelił piorun, ale okazało się to bezużyteczne, ponieważ Serperior trzymał ogon w ziemi, prowadzając energię elektryczną. Po ściskaniu Pikachu, jego twarz stała się fioletowa, a Serperior był gotów go wykończyć. Na szczęście, z szybką reakcją Asha, Pikachu uwolnił się Stalowym Ogonem. Przed użyciem ataku przez Pikachu, został ponownie uderzony przez Ogon Smoka. Kiedy Serperior przygotowywał się do kolejnego ostatecznego ciosu, Ash wpadł na pomysł użycia dwóch ruchów na raz, aby dorównać mocy Serperiora, i kazał Pikachu użyć Elektro Kuli i Stalowego Ogona jednocześnie. Kombinacja ataku zderzyła się z Ogonem Smoka Serperiora, powodując wielki wybuch. Kiedy rozwiał się dym okazało się, że Pikachu przetrwał eksplozję, a Serperior przegrał. Ash wybrał Pikachu jak piątego Pokémona podczas pełnej bitwy z Cameronem, wysyłając go do walki z Samurott. Pomimo że była w gorszej sytuacji typu, Samurott mogła zablokować Piorun Pikachu trafić go potężną Pompą Wodną. Mimo to Pikachu udało się pokonać wodnego stworka. Cameron następnie wysyłał Swannę, starając się zachować dystans od Pikachu. Ostatecznie jednak udało mu się również go wyeliminować. Kiedy Cameron postanowił wykorzystać Riolu, Ash zauważył, że Pikachu był zmęczony i zastąpił go Snivy. Po tym jak ta została pokonana przez nowo wyewoluowanego Lucario, Pikachu ponownie stanął do walki. Mimo bardzo dobrej i emocjonującej bitwy, stworek Asha przegrał, przez co Cameron awansował do półfinałów ligi Unovy. Pikachu wrócił razem z Ashem w ''Marzenie wciąż trwa! do Alabastii, po podróży po Unovie. Spotkał tam resztę swoich przyjaciół, w tym Bulbasaura. Gdy Ketchum zostawił swoje Pokémony złapane w Unovie w laboratorium profesora Oaka, udał się z Pikachu do regionu Kalos. Tam swoją pierwszą walkę stoczył z Bunnelby Clemonta. Pikachu był używany przez Asha w pierwszej walce w siłowni przeciwko Violi, ale przegrał w bitwie z Surskitem. W czasie rewanżu pokonał go, a także znokautował osłabionego przez Fletchlinga Vivillona. Jak dowiadujemy się w pierwszym odcinku nowej serii, na około cztery lata przed wydarzeniami z oryginalnej serii, Pikachu, wtedy jeszcze jako Pichu, błąkał się samotnie po lesie, kiedy to został zaatakowany przez dzikiego Ekansa, którego potraktował prądem, jednak, jako iż Dziecięcy Pokémon nie potrafił jeszcze całkowicie kontrolować elektryczności, znacząco go to osłabiło. Potem natknął się na stado Koffingów, które używając trującego gazu ograniczyło widoczność do tego stopnie, że Pichu spada ze skarpy. Zostaje jednak ocalony przez Kangaskhan, która postanawia wychować go jako własne dziecko. Którejś nocy Pichu zrozumiał, że powoli staje się dla Kangaskhan ciężarem, i postanawia się oddalić i wrócić do dziczy, jednak więź, jaką wytworzył wraz ze swoją nową rodziną, powoduje jego ewolucję w Pikachu. Zachowanie Pikachu na początku nie lubił Asha, ignorował go i atakował. Ash, próbując złapać Pokémona, musiał sam sobie radzić. W pewnym momencie zadarł ze Spearowem, ten wraz ze swoją armią zaatakował go, przy tym Pikachu też oberwał. Stan elektrycznej myszy był krytyczny, więc Ash musiał zabrać go do Centrum Pokémon. Ash kazał Pikachu schować się do Poké Balla, ale ten tego nie zrobił i resztkami sił odgonił Spearowy, które im przeszkadzały. W końcu, gdy Ash dotarł do Centrum Pokémon, Pikachu wyzdrowiał i w ten sposób polubił Asha. Pikachu bardzo nie lubi siedzieć w swoim Poké Ballu z niewiadomych przyczyn, więc w podróży siedzi na ramieniu swego trenera. Zdarza się również, że idzie obok niego. W odcinku Potęga snów Pikachu schronił się w czapce Asha, aby nie zapadł w sen w zasięgu różowego światła. W odcinku Mroczne miasto gdy Pikachu posmakował Ketchup, "zakochał" się w nim. Bardzo go lubił i cały czas jadł, a gdy butelka z ketchupem została przecięta, Pikachu rozpłakał się. thumb|250px|Pikachu w złym nastroju W odcinku Pożegnanie Pikachu Ash, Misty i Brock docierają lasu w którym żyją Pikachu. Gdy Pikachu Asha zobaczył innego Pokémona swojego gatunku, pobiegł za nim, doprowadzając bohaterów do małej grupki Pikachu. Gdy stworek Asha podbiegł do nich, ci się wystraszyli. Jednak podbiegł do niego malutki Pikachu i co obaj dotknęli się ogonami na znak przyjaźni. Pikachu był bardzo szczęśliwy w ich towarzystwie, jednak przerywa to wybiegający Ash. Wtedy ci uciekli, a Pikachu posmutniał. Po chwili w rzece zaczął topić się jeden z tej grupki. Tak jak Pikachu Asha, tak dzikie Pokémony tego gatunku rzuciły się na pomoc. Wtedy zabrali swego "bohatera" i dali mu jabłko. Piakchu się świetnie bawił, a Ashowi zaczęło mu go brakować. Wtedy okazało się, że w sieć Zespołu R wpadła cała ta gromada. W końcu Pokémony się uwolniły i przepędziły ich. Wtedy Ash zrozumiał, że lepiej by było gdyby Pikachu został i zostawił go. Pikachu nie mógł tego przyjąć i pobiegł za nim. Wtedy więź pomiędzy nimi znacznie się powiększyła. Elektryczny stworek jest bardzo przyjacielski, opiekuńczy i miły. Widać to w przypadkach, gdy spotyka się z nowymi ludźmi i Pokémonami. Opiekuńczość okazuje w stosunku do Togepi, ponieważ on zachowuje się bardzo dziecinnie i często bywa w niebezpieczeństwie. Przykładem tego jest odcinek Ogień i lód gdzie Togepi, ciągnąc za obrus, zrzuca sztućce, które na niego lecą. Wtedy Pikachu się rzucił i odepchnął małego Pokémona. W filmie Zemsta Mewtwo, Pikachu został sklonowany. Klon nienawidził swego oryginału, gdyż uważał że to do niego należy świat i może czuć się wolny, a jego klon musi się ukrywać. Pikachu, podczas bitwy ze swym klonem, nie chciał walczyć, gdyż mu współczuł i chciał, aby jego sobowtór zrozumiał, że to też jest jego świat. Przyjacielskość okazał również w odcinku Wodne Kwiaty Azurii. Mimo iż Ash bardzo liczył na Pikachu, który posiada przewagę nad Pokémonami Misty, ten nich chciał z nią walczyć. thumb|250px|Pikachu i jego miłość do ketchupu Gdy Pikachu chce komuś (człowiekowi) coś powiedzieć, zmienia kształt i pozę, by upodobnić się do rzeczy, osoby o której mowa. Najczęściej jest to tak, że mówi Ashowi, że zgubił się, uciekł jakiś Pokémon, ale zdarza się, że Pikachu pokaże, że zgubił się któryś z bohaterów. Swój talent wykorzystał w konkursie naśladowania Pokémonów, jednak nie zajął pierwszego miejsca, gdyż wygrał Croagunk Brocka, który przebrał się za Politoeda. Pikachu ma pewien wstręt do swojej ewolucji, ponieważ w odcinku Elektrowstrząs, ostateczna rozgrywka, po przegranej z Raichu Porucznika Surge'a, Siostra Joy zaproponowała mu ewolucję i dała Kamień Gromu. Pikachu nie zgodził się, razem z Ashem znaleźli słaby punk Raichu (szybkość) i pokonali go. Wtedy Ash zatrzymał kamień na wypadek zmiany zdania Pikachu. W odcinku Pikachu i Goliat pojawił się Sho, który chciał zdobyć Pikachu i zaproponował bitwę pomiędzy nim a jego Raichu. Pokémon Asha przegrał po Hiper Promieniu i wylądował w Centrum Pokémon. Ash wtedy wyciągnął Kamień Gromu i dał Pikachu. Ten musiał podjąć wybór, czy zostać Pikachu, czy zmienić się w Raichu. Gdy Ash wszedł do sali, w której leżał Pikachu, okazało się że on i Kamień zniknęli. Tak naprawdę to elektryczna mysz poszła trenować, a kamień został zabrany i sprzedany przez Zespół R. Oni nie chcieli, by ten ewoluował, gdyż jego nadzwyczajność zniknie i oni już nie będą nim tak zainteresowani. Użyte ruchy Ruchy improwizowane *'Spojrzenie' po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku ''Szkoła twardych ciosów''. Kiedy Giselle wezwała Cubone, który użył Ataku Spojrzenia, Ash powiedział Pikachu, by użył tego samego ataku poprzez śmieszne miny. Naprawdę Pikachu używa tego ataku dopiero w odcinku ''Godzina Houndoura''. *Atak, który polega na tym, że Pikachu używa energii elektrycznej w ogonie (podobnie do Klapsa) został użyty do pokonania Porucznika Surge'a i jego Raichu. *'Rakietowy Cios' to ruch, którego Pikachu używał podczas "boksu" z Hitmonchanem Anthony'ego. *'Piorunująca Tarcza - '''Pikachu atakuje w siebie Piorunem podczas jazdy na Swellowie Asha. Zwiększa to znacznie ich siłę ataku. *'Wir '- ten ruch wymyśliła Dawn, przez co Ash wiedział jak pokonać pierwszego lidera Sinnoh. Pikachu unika ruchu przeciwnika i zaczyna wirować. Kilka innych Pokémonów Asha używało ten ruch. *'Prędkość-Szybki Atak''' to kombinacja użyta w odcinku ''Porażki i zwycięstwa''. Aipom używa Prędkości, której gwiazdy obracają się w powietrzu, a następnie Pikachu skacze i używa Szybkiego Ataku, prowadząc gwiazdy za sobą. *'Elektro Ogon' to połączenie Elektro Akcji i Stalowego Ogona. *'Kontra Tarcza '- Pikachu obraca się na plecach i używa Pioruna. *'Hydro Elektro Akcja' - Pikachu używa Elektro Akcji, a Piplup Dawn trafia od tyłu Pompą Wodną, tworząc elektryczną wodę. *'Kula Grzmotu' to połączenie stosowane do zasilania Elektro Kuli. Pikachu używa Elektro Kuli, a następnie atakuje nią Piorunem, aby znacznie zwiększyć rozmiar i moc Elektro Kuli. *'Masywna Elektro Kula' była silniejszą odmianą Elektro Kuli. Pikachu został trafiony Grzmotem Thundurusa, broniąc Iris. Później, gdy Ash kazał Pikachu użyć Elektro Kuli, atak wzrósł do ogromnych rozmiarów, powodując więcej szkód. *'Elektro Stalowy Ogon' to kombinacja używana w walce z Serperiorem Tripa podczas Ligi Unovy. Pierw Pikachu tworzy Elektro Kulę na ogonie, a następnie używa Stalowego Ogona, atakując przeciwnika dwoma atakami w tym samym czasie, zadając znaczne obrażenia. Ash Pikachu Leer EP009.png|Pikachu używa "Spojrzenia" Pikachu Counter Shield.png|Pikachu używa Kontra Tarczy Ash Pikachu Volt Tail.png|Pikachu używa Elektro Ogona Język Pikachu Niektóre części mowy Pikachu są zgodne na tyle, że wydaje się, że rzeczywiście coś znaczą: *Pika Pikachu lub Pika-Pika Pikachu: Nazywam się Pikachu. *Pikachu-Pi: Misty. *Pika-Chu: Brock. *Pikaka: Dawn. *Pi?: Co? *PiPiPi: Togepi. *PikakaPika: Bulbasaur. *PikaPika: Squirtle, Staraptor, Infernape lub Palpitoad. *Pi-kachu: Piplup. *PiPi-kachu: Zespół R. *Pi-Pikachu: Tak jest! (mówi to po tym jak Ash zdobędzie odznakę, złapie Pokémona lub w przypadku czegoś podobnego.) *Pi-ka: m.in. może być jako "tak". *Pi-ka-chu?: Wszystko w porządku? *Chuuu-Pika: Stalowy Ogon. Mówi to, gdy używa Stalowego Ogona. *Piiika-Chuuuuuuuu: Piorun. Mówi to, gdy używa Pioruna: Piiika, gdy się ładuje i Chuuuuuuuu, gdy się rozładowuje. *Pikaaaaaa-Chuuuuuuuu: Grzmot. Mówi to, gdy używa Grzmotu. Tak samo jak w przypadku Pioruna, ale z innym i dłuższym akcentem. *PikaPikaPika... Pi-ka: Elektro Akcja. Mówi to, gdy używa Elektro Akcji. *ChuChuChu...: Szybki Atak. Może też to powiedzieć, gdy używa Zwinności. *PiPiPiPiPi...: Szybki Atak. Może też to powiedzieć, gdy używa Zwinności. *Pika-Pika-Pika-ChuPi: Elektro Kula Pikachu as ash.png|Pikachu naśladuje Asha Pikachu wobbuffet.png|Pikachu jako Wobbuffet Pikachu Imitating Turtwig.png|Pikachu naśladuje Turtwiga, by poinformować Asha, że ten jest nieobecny Dubbing Ciekawostki *Pikachu Asha w regionie Johto i w regionie Sinnoh nie poznał żadnego nowego ataku (jeśli nie liczyć Akcji, której nie może się nauczyć legalnie w grach), nie licząc ruchów improwizacyjnych. Pomiędzy poznaniem Akcji a Stalowego Ogona minęło 171 odcinków, a pomiędzy Elektro Akcji a Elektro Kuli aż 249 odcinków. Trzeba było czekać ponad 6 lat na nowy ruch Pikachu. *Jest jedynym elektrycznym Pokémonem jakiego posiada Ash. *Pikachu wydaje się mieć talent do naśladowania Pokémonów, jak widać z jego występu podczas konkursu kostiumów. On od czasu do czasu wykorzystuje pantomimę, aby określić to, co mówi. W grze W mandze W mandze The Electric Tale of Pikachu ]] Zobacz też *Szukając więcej informacji na temat tego gatunku, zobacz Pikachu. Kategoria:Pokémony Asha Kategoria:Pokémony z anime